mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Girl Down
Aello heard metal tapping from outside the locked Medbay doors and a muffled voice which set her on edge as she readied her vial of LSD. She sat up and prepared herself to get attacked. <> Aello only had a brief moment to protect herself as a person barged into the Medbay right at her. During the impact the test tube broke and cut Jacy's suit as the liquid LSD flowed into her suit and onto her skin. Since Aello was wearing latex gloves she didn't get it on her skin. Even though it was not her intention to attack the person before so quickly she had little time to think it over in a fraction of a second as the person lunged at her. Then seeing the suited person was a young woman who was scared and injured from the incident made her rethink what happened. Aello wondered if this was just an accident since the girl looked to scared, innocent and unprepared to be a pirate or an Alliance soldier in her bulky old space suit. <<“What have you done? Why would you premeditate an accident like this?”>> Aello rolled Jacy on her back and had to widen the tear in the suit further just to get a look at the wound which itself was small, but had a piece of glass in her stomach, which meant the extremely unhealthy dose of LSD was going to kick in soon. Aello: Sorry I thought you were a pirate the way you came in. Hold still while I give you first aid. The LSD was slowly kicking in on Jacy as she was experiencing a slight psychedelic trip. Aello knew she needed to remove the glass before things got worse, but there was nothing she could do to neutralize the effects of the drug. Aello quickly changed her latex gloves since they were contaminated and pulled out a few supplies from her bag. Then she used forceps to remove the small glass shard from Jacy's stomach and check for more shards. Then she injected a foam bandage into the wound and grabbed some medical tape from her back. She grabbed the part of the suit that had been cut and squeezed it like the end of a garbage back and taped it as best she could to seal it to make it look like the tied end of a balloon to prevent the loss of air as she sat on the floor exhausted. She had done all she could for the moment to save the girl who was her way off this pile of floating junk in space. Aello: Sorry girl but you're going to have one hell of a trip over the next twelve hours. You won't know sleep from wake and that might be a blessing. Then Aello took off the gloves and continued to monitor Jacy's vitals as best as she could. Now that the door was open she heard more voices in the distance and wondered who else was on the ship.